


Ghost

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: AU, M/M, Post Movie, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick returns to West Egg years after The summer to revisit where his life changed and it's changed once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Many years after the summer of Gatsby I found myself listening to the familiar click-clack of the train as it raced up long island. Really, it was just the same as the sound of any other train, but it seemed different, more ominous. This was the path of the train that Tom and Myrtle had taken into the city. Soon we'd be in the valley of ashes and pass the site of that fateful crash. Then the train would become even darker. It would become the path that Wilson had taken to where he died, to where Gatsby had died.

There was no real purpose to my trip, I just felt the need to return to where my life had become what it was. To see the ruins of that summer, both figurative and literal. No one had ever bought Gatsby's house. It had been left to rot, to decay. I couldn’t help thinking that, in a way, it was a fitting end for his castle, his temple, to follow the paths of the temples of Greece and Rome. He'd been godlike, invincible. He’d had everything and everyone looked up to him. He did not attend his parties, for the most part. He simply gave them as a gift to the mortals he ruled over. Then he'd sit in one of his towers, high above them all, and watch.

No one saw the inside of those towers except him and, eventually, me. The first time I'd gone up it had been foggy and it appeared that we were looking down on even the clouds. It was in one of those towers that he loved me. In that golden castle we had each other, even if only for a night, his last night.

As I stood on the porch of where I'd once lived I noticed that in the tower that watched over me there was light. I ran through the now overgrown connecting gardens and into the house. I climbed the stairs to that room aggressively, determined to scare away the adolescents searching for ghosts in the mansion that did indeed look haunted, but this was holy ground. No evil could survive on it. Even the invincible Gatsby had been vulnerable here, any spirits would cease to exist.

When I reached the door to the lit room I paused. There we no whispered voices, no ghost stories. I pushed the door open slowly. Inside there was indeed a ghost. He stood at the window. Staring out into the night.. He turned as a floorboard creaked beneath my foot.

"You're alive." It wasn't  a question. I could see the man who stood before me, solid and alive.

"You came home." He smiled and I could tell it was been years since he'd done that last.

He been staring out at my old house, just as he had once watched the green light. And I realized that this was even more. The light had been a signal of where Daisy was, my house was dark and I was missing, but he'd still watched it, waiting, hoping, that I'd come back.

He was no longer immortal and I was no longer his subject. We were kings of our own, very small, kingdom. We restored our palace, slowly. Lights began to flick on for the first time in years. The plants we pushed back into order. The pool was filled in. Life was returned to us as it was to the house. And I realized that we'd reached heaven

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
